icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MusicManiac12323/iLost My Mind through the eyes of a Creddier
This blog is for Creddiers only. I can't make the Seddiers stay away, but if you chose to come here I'm just going to warn you that you aren't going to like the contents. In fact, you might even be mad at me for this. I really hope not. I'd even like to straight out say "please don't hate me". And I would mean it. But so far, I haven't made any blogs wiht my opinion because I've been afraid of people's reactions. I'm sick of being afraid. This is something I have to do. So I just saw iLMM about 10 minutes ago. I live in the Pacific Time Zone, so I'm three hours behind the East Coast. And I just saw it. And since I just saw CreddieCupcake ask and I know others didn't watch it I am now going to talk about iLMM through the eyes of a Creddier. I am almost 99% certain that some '''Seddiers are going to respond to this and say I'm shipwarring and being mean and being unfair and not giving Seddie a chance and overreacting and totally wrong and mean to Dan. And I know there are some Seddie shippers who are going to respond to this very sentence and say that they would never do that and that I'm being stereotypical. But I don't care anymore. I am going to say what I feel. I can't help it anymore. It's all pouring out. And I can't stop it. Sam and Freddie kissed again. They're dating. Freddie's feelings for Sam have been confirmed. Yeah, it happened. It wounded me, but *shrugs* it didn't kill me. I'm not dead. I'm just severally severally depressed. I feel hollow and empty like I said I would. And everyone seemed so happy. Carly seemed thrilled. That Seddie guy (you know, the one that yells Seddie all the time) annoyed me to no end. It depresses me that Dan keeps saying how he doesn't like to talk about Seddie and Creddie, but he is straight out doing it in this episode. And he says iCarly isn't about relationships, but comedy. And yet he dedicades a whole 5 episodes to a relationship. I'm sorry, but I think that's hypocritical and I don't care what anyone says. Do I hate him? '''No. '''Am I mad at him? '''No. '''I'd like to point out that I am '''not '''mad. I'm '''not angry in the least bit. I'm not mad at Dan and I'm not mad at the Seddiers. It's Dan's show and he can do whatever he wants with it. He has that right and he deserves it. The Seddiers have every right to be happy. The Seddiers deserve this. They deserve a Seddie relationship just as much as we deserve a Creddie relationship. They should be happy. I'm glad they're happy. The Seddiers have every single right in the world to be happy right now. But we have every single right in the world to be sad. We have a right to be sad and we have a right to express that sadness in some matter. Not our anger. We should never be angry. But we can be sad. There's a strong difference. Seddiers and Creddiers should get along and should hang out together and be happy. But all the same, Creddiers should have some alone time with other Creddiers who understand how they feel. They should be able to share their emotions with eachother. After all, talking about your pain is the first step to healing. We should be able to vent. Just a little. That's all I'm asking for. Just a little time to be sad. It's all I want. Did I shed a few tears? Yes. I did. I shed a few tears and I am right now. And I'm not ashamed. But let's focus on something else for a minute. Did anyone see the iDSAF Promo? Where Carly says she's going to kill Sam and Freddie? Did that mean anything? Yes. I'd like to think so. I'd like to think that Carly will eventually be bothered by Seddie and might want it to end. And I think there are going to be people who tell me I'm wrong and that Creddie is illogical now and Carly would never do that. And, again, I know people are going to say I'm steryotypical. And I'm sure that some people are going to say that I'm asking for pity. That I'm being too sad to get attention or something. And all I ask for, really, is a little bit of leeway. I'm extremly emotional right now. And I have to express it. I can't not. Of course, the promo also had an entirely new Seddie kiss. That brings our number of Seddie kisses up to 6. (Seven if that one where we only saw Freddie was one). Which is more than the number of Creddie kisses. And I'm willing to bet that iLMM got more views than iSYL. In other words, we're now completely overshadowed and soon to be forgotten. I'd like to fight. Not against people, not against Seddiers, not against Dan. Never that. I'd never fight them. They deserve this. But I'd like to fight against my hopelessness. I'd like us to not back down. To refuse to be forgotten. To make our mark with this ship and have it last as long as Seddie does. But right now, I just can't. But I am glad I watched it. I was better to see it with my own eyes that hear about it second hand. On a happier note, Jim Parsons was great. I am such a Jim Parsons fangirl. He's just...he's adorkable. That's what he is. Adorkable. The most adorkable person ever. Maniac Out. Category:Blog posts